No Other
by Tantilla
Summary: Six short drabbles. One for each member of the Angiris council, and a bonus drabble.
1. Malthael

Out of all the angels in the Angiris Council, or even in all of the High Havens, There was no angel that could say that they were busier than Malthael.

The aspect of Wisdom was a heavy title to carry, but Malthael did so without complaint, and he did so with care and pride. He took his time to answer any questions that came his way, often spending hours at a time simply giving out knowledge to any seeking it. It seemed that there was always something that he needed to over look, or someone that needed his advice.

His work within the council consumed a decent amount of his time as well. Meetings were held often, and all of the members were required to attend. More often than not they were discussing their current position in the war with the forces of hell, and the vast majority of them consisted of Imperius proposing strategies and tactics that would most certainly work in the end, but at times the predicted cost of life was far too high for the other members to tolerate. Tyrael would stand against his ideas, and their disputes would often be dangerously close to transitioning in to a physical altercation between the two. Auriel always stepped in when this happened. Bless her.

Tyrael was no fool, none of them were, but his aspect at times kept him from seeing things the way Malthael and Imperius did. The greater good, the occasional need to sacrifice a few for there over all survival and victory over the forces of hell. Malthael often found himself siding with Imperius, even if he didn't want to. This led to many tense moments in their meeting hall, struggling to work out a happy medium for everyone, but it was rare that their debates ended with no harsh words or resentful emotions.

However, even more often than _that_, Malthael found himself struggling to focus on whatever topic they were discussing. He already did not particularly enjoy the subject of battles and War like Imperius did, he would have rather been using his knowledge for something creative or something that could have added to their home, but it also did not help that there were _distractions_ in the room.

Malthael noticed everything. _Everything_. At times he found himself focusing on things when he should have been listening, but it was not as if he were ever _expected_ to speak, he just did when he felt it necessary. He noticed how absolutely in love Ithereal and Auriel were with each other, though they refused to speak to each other about their feelings. He noticed when Tyrael had began giving Imperius's too-large ego a bit of stroking to keep him calm so that they would not constantly be arguing. It almost made him laugh. Almost.

He noticed how their '_Advisor_', when not speaking up for the rest of the heavenly host, seemed to watch Malthael with the utmost adoration.

And perhaps he had reason to. They were lovers after all.

Malthael was not sure how many other angels were aware of his relationship with Inarius, and he did not particularly care. He only knew that Imperius was unaware of their romantic relationship, and that was for the best as he and Inarius had been at odds for some time (Actually Imperius had been at odds with everyone recently, but that's beside the point), and he would find some way to make it hell for Inarius. Still, no matter how many angels knew he was courting Inarius, Malthael was not the type of angel to go advertising such things. Inarius, however, was. His flirting was shameless and very apparent to any onlookers, much to Malthael's chagrin. Malthael was simply not as open with his affection for Inarius.

And of course, he was _very_ busy. There were times that he could go days without saying a single word to Inarius, simply because so much was being asked of him and he would not say no to anyone. Inarius tended to accept this, and let Malthael do what he needed to do, but this always left him feeling rather _needy_, craving affection.

When Malthael entered his personal chambers for a short rest, he was not expecting to see Inarius sprawled out over one of the several lounging seats that Malthael possessed. He wasn't exactly surprised, but it was rare for Inarius to rest in Malthael's chambers unless he was specifically invited in by Wisdom himself. Malthael had been planning on relaxing with a book or two, but as Inarius sat up, beckoning him closer with a single finger, he knew his plans were about to be dashed away.

He made his way over, silent as ever, and seated himself beside Inarius as the advisor sat up. Inarius gently wrapped his arms around Malthael's too-thin form and pulled him close. He said nothing for a moment as he simply nudged his cloaked nose and lips against the cloth of Malthael's cowl. Malthael could feel Inarius's fingers as they began to delve underneath the light armor and robes he wore, softly pressing against him and rubbing softly.

"Tense." Inarius muttered.

"What?" Malthael asked, staring off at nothing in particular. He simply relished in the feel.

"You're tense." Inarius said again. "You're working too hard, taking no time for yourself. It's not healthy."

"It has been a while since I rested, I would expect that my muscles would be tense. Auriel has asked me to assist her with the wounded, there are so many." He said dully, sighing and shaking his head. "I do not have long to myself even now. I merely came here for a short break, and to perhaps fetch a few items to aid others in their recovery..." Malthael paused for a moment as he felt fingers delving just a bit to far under his armor for the time being. "Are you listening to me?" He asked.

"Of course, Love, and all I hear is nonsense." Inarius chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to Malthael's cheek despite the darker angel's unamused grunting. He did not fight against him though. "You are going to work yourself in to a grave."

"No angel has ever perished from working too hard." Malthael said.

"Merely an expression, Love, now lay back. Allow me to...alleviate some of the stress you must be feeling." Inarius purred, pulling gently on Malthael's shoulders to pull him down on to his back. Malthael heaved a great sigh, but he did not fight.

"I do not have time for this Inarius." He said quietly. Inarius was already on him though, pampering him with sweet kisses and tangling his fiery wings with the muted purple ones that drifted lazily out from under Malthael.

"You don't have time for me?" Inarius asked, a certain coy, playful tone to his voice. "I'm hurt."

"If I paid as much attention to you as you desire, I would have no time for anything else." Malthael said.

"And you would live a much happier life, but alas, you insist on putting forth so much of your energy to those who do not appreciate it a much a I would." Inarius said, looking over Wisdom layed out before him, and he felt his heart swell with admiration and pure affection. "As your advisor I cannot, in good conscious, allow you to run yourself in to the ground, or spread yourself to thin, now can I?"

"Inappropriate meanings behind sweet words. You truly are a charmer, Inarius." Malthael said as he lifted his hand to reach up and brush his fingers across his lover's cheek.

"Oh, but I am nothing compared to you." He cooed.

"Auriel will be waiting for me." Malthael pointed out.

"I'm sure that bumbling prophet of yours will be around soon enough. Quiet the distraction for her, I would say." He said, chuckling quietly.

It was true that Ithereal would likely seek Auriel out as soon as he was done with his own tasks, though he was hardly a stand in for Malthael when it came to knowledge in the medical field. "It's not a social gathering Inarius."

"And Neither is this." Inarius said, and he moved from his spot beside Malthael to straddle himself across his waist, pinning him down and keeping him trapped beneath him. "It's just you and me here."

Malthael could have pushed him away, could have left him there to wait until his duties were complete and he had nothing left to worry about, but he realized that it was rare for him to have nothing on his plate. Inarius was offering him a short escape, and only asking for a bit of love an affection, which Malthael found himself more than willing to give.

"Come here, Foolish Angel." Malthael finally said, giving in and wrapping his arms around Inarius, pulling him down so that he was close enough to kiss.

There was no angel that could say that they were busier than Malthael, but sometimes the Aspect of Wisdom knew when to slow down and take a moment for himself.


	2. Ithereal

Out of all the angels in the Angiris council, or even in all of the High Havens, there was no angel that could say that they worried more than Ithereal.

He could see all of the various possibilities, from the most likely outcomes to the most absurd, bizarre possibilities that could ever be. He tended not to focus on the ones that seemed too far out there, but occasionally he saw something in his scroll that made him think just a little too much.

He, like Malthael, had always favored logic and reasoning over emotions that could cloud one's judgment, but he was not immune to them as some angels seemed to think he was. The other members of the council knew better than to think he was as cold and unfeeling as he made himself out to be at times. Underneath his calm and collected exterior was a roiling, festering pit of worry and stress.

He often enjoyed poking in to the depths of his scroll and seeing what it held for him to decipher. There were many outcomes that seemed bright and held great things for him and his brethren, though it was incredibly rare for him to discuss what it was that he saw with anyone outside the other council members. He would record what he saw in separate scrolls, and the rest of the Heavenly Host could find the tales in his library. He simply did not have the time to go over everything with every angel.

However, the times that he saw darker things, scenes and futures that frightened him almost made it not worth his while. They left him shaken to the core, and he hardly found the strength to record them in to separate scrolls, much less verbally re-tell the tales to any of his brethren.

Sometimes, when he would witness a truly horrifying possibility within the scroll, he would shut himself away from all other angels. He would hide himself deep in his library, and nobody would hear from him for days at a time. He would fail to even tend to his duties, and his domain would fall to disarray for a short time, before the others knew that they had to step in.

It took quite some time to figure out exactly how to go about bringing Ithereal from the depths of his nightmares when he got like this. It always went one of two ways, depending on what exactly he had seen within his scroll.

Sometimes he would become as silent as Wisdom, speaking to no one and sulking in some dark corner of his abode. His scroll, which at all other times he held closely to himself to protect such a powerful tool, abandoned without a care.

Other times, when he was truly feeling his lowest, he would become hostile. He would snap at anything that crossed his path, and the normal, amiable angel turned to a irritated, nervous wreck.

Of all the angels in the Angiris council, Fate had always been known to be one of the most passive members, as he preferred to watch; to wait and see which path the world around him would take. Some seemed to think of this almost as a weakness. Angels such as Tyrael and Inarius often found his hesitation on important decisions bothersome, and they often tried to hurry him in his analysis of the situation. There were times that the inability to make split second choices could cost many lives, and that was not acceptable. Others, such as Imperius and Auriel, found this to be quite endearing, and had more desire to protect the angel rather than scold him for it.

That was why when Ithereal was stuck in a deep melancholy, Imperius was always sent to fetch him first. He volunteered.

Even though Imperius saw Ithereal as a brother, and cared for him as such, his own hot-headed nature rarely improved upon things with Fate. In fact it almost always made it worse, and ended with Ithereal cowering before him, cursing his very name and every horrible thing he had ever seen Valor do within his scroll. All were possibilities and Ithereal despised the very idea that someone so close to him could be capable or such cruelty

Tyrael often tried, but his words were almost always met with silence. When Ithereal did speak to him, it was through garbeled nonsense about what the angel had seen in his scroll, often coupled with petty insults under his breath in an attempt to anger him and get him to leave. Tyrael left when he knew he was not wanted, but he never let the words muttered by Fate hurt him.

On one occasion they had sent Inarius to fetch him for a meeting, though that turned out to be a horrible mistake on their part. They had not known of the stupor that Ithereal had worked himself in to, and that confrontation had been the only one to ever turn violent. Inarius returned without Ithereal and with blood on him, though none of the others ever found out how this happened, or which one of them the blood belonged to.

After only a few incidents though, it was learned that the best person for the job was in fact Auriel. As he Archangel of Hope, she had the best tools for lifting Ithereal's spirits, though she often found herself hesitatnt to enter his domain when his scrolls brought him down like that. She could almost _feel_ the tension in the air, and often the pure anguish that Ithereal himself was feeling. For brief moments even she lost hope that there would be no helping him, but she persevered.

Ithereal had always welcomed her presence, even as he swallowed his pride and took comfort in her arms. Especially then, as he listened to her soothing voice whisper to him that none of the horrible things that he had seen would come to pass, but deep down he still had his doubts.

"I see everything Aruriel." Ithereal muttered against her shoulder, keeping his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. "I see Dark futures, and light, as well as everything in between. I cannot live with it anymore..."

"You say this every time, yet something always draws you back." She murmured quietly, reaching out and brushing her fingers through her companion's wings. She picked through, grooming and cleansing in order to calm him. "The scroll, and this job, is made for you, and you alone."

"You do not understand...as hard as you may try, you simply cannot fathom the things I have seen." He hissed.

"Then tell me of your suffering. I may not understand, but I will listen, and at times that can be all one needs." She hummed.

"I...would not even know where to begin..." He said quietly.

"Tell me the worst of it. Get it off your chest." She encouraged, but her instructions only seemed to make his mood worse, and she watched as his wings hung lower, feathers dragging across the ground.

Ithereal was silent for a long moment, simply seeming to reduce to a shaking mess in her arms, though he did not pull away, and he refused to completely break before her. "...I have seen the deaths of many of our brethren...as well as you, many times before."

His grip on her tightened, and his wings quivered under he touch, but she did not mind. She simply draped her cords across his shoulders, granting him the clarity he would need to finish his story. "Countless ways, countless times...countless broken friendships, broken hearts. I see you die, and even if it is only a vision, I feel the hope drain out of me for the future."

"Is that what has you so worried this time? The idea of me falling prey to some attack?" she asked.

"It's what worries me every time. The worst always involve you..." Ithereal muttered, slowly beginning to pull away. He felt ashamed of himself and his behavior.

"Ithereal, I would cross the fields of hell to be by your side, you know this. There is very little that could ever stop me from being with you." She said.

Ithereal gave a short, curt laugh at those words, and his shook his head. "I wish that I could show you what I really mean Auriel...but at the same time I would never push such a burden on to you." He said.

"The pressure of such a burden should not be your's alone to bear. I know you do not enjoy sharing such things with others, but should you ever feel the need to speak about the...more tragic things that you witness, I will listen." She said quietly, gently stroking her fingers along the length of Ithereal's wings. He relaxed under he touch.

"...If you are willing to listen then...Perhaps I will..." He said, much to Auriel's surprise. "Not now though...I need to rest, but I assume there is a meeting? I'm terribly sorry for delaying such things, and over such a foolish matter as well..."

"There is no meeting Ithereal. I was worried about you, we all were, and you needed someone to pull you from such dark thoughts." She said.

"...Thank you for coming for me Auriel. It truly does mean the world to me." He said softly.

"Come," Auriel said, standing and offering a hand to her companion. "Everyone under your domain has been terribly worried about you. Let us assure them that you are in the right mind again."

Ithereal stayed put for a moment, staring at her hand and simply thinking to himself just how lucky he was to have someone like Auriel in his life. He gave a quick nod before grabbing Talus'ar from where he had set it down. Away from himself, but never out of sight. He didn't feel so bad about holding it close once again, after Auriel's gentle words had pulled him from the dark thoughts in his mind. Her gentle humming and the squeeze of her hand once he had grasped it was all the reassurance he needed. "Yes...Lets."

There was no angel that could say they worried more than Ithereal, but he was lucky to have someone as sweet and pure as Auriel to pull him back when he needed it most.

* * *

**Ithereal is without a doubt my favorite angel out of the entire council. I would say 90% of this is headcanon though, as you cant interact with him much in the game, and I haven't read the books.**


End file.
